Gregory Bartlett
Gregory Bartlett (born Gregory Alan Bartlett II ; March 31, 1983) better known by his ring name '''"The Glorious 1" Gregory Bartlett, '''is a second-generation American professional wrestler. Bartlett has wrestled in several companies, to include King Hiss' Global Wrestling Alliance, Brutal Wrestling Federation, Hardcore Championship Wrestling, Championship Wrestling Federation, World Global Wrestling Federation, Hybrid Championship Wrestling, World Class Wrestling Federation, Pro Wrestling Elite, and XWrestling. He currently provides analysis of wrestling shows for New Era Wrestling. He gained significant success as his own namesake from the mid to late 2000's as "The Glorious 1" Gregory Bartlett, a disrespectful, scheming villain who routinely defied his bosses and was constantly feuding with several well-loved superstars during his tenure in every federation he worked. This defiance was often shown by Bartlett doing several things that were very disgusting or demeaning to his bosses, to include wiping his ass with a title contract and rubbing it on WCWF Owner Logan Kinsler, and tricking said same owner into a title match after relieving himself of the United States Title. Bartlett has held thirteen different championships throughout his professional wrestling career, and is recognized by the e-wrestling world as a 4-time world champion, having held the BWF World Title twice, the WGWF World Title once and the PWE World Title once, and is recognized as the longest reigning World Tag Team Co-Champion, along with Cameron King, in WCWF, holding the titles for 328 days. He was also the winner of the 2010 All Hallows Gauntlet tournament in PWE during a reunion show, as well as winning the Striving for Gold tournament in 2006 in WGWF and the Battle for Immortality tournament in 2000 in BWF. Gregory Bartlett is currently involved in the Breaking Dimensions tournament held by Decay Nation. King Hiss' Global Wrestling Alliance Gregory got his break in professional wrestling at the age of 16, when prompted by his biological father, whom Gregory didn't get to know until he was 14, to utilize his martial arts skills that he learned over the years and put them to good use. The elder Gregory Bartlett was a wrestler in the early 1980s, until an automobile accident took his left leg. Gregory dropped out of high school and pursued his professional wrestling career in Florida, where he was signed to a contract to wrestle for King Hiss' Global Wrestling Alliance, lying about his age in the process. Within a month in the company, he won the United States Heavyweight Championship title competing as Hades Harrison, a feat that had not been accomplished in its three year tenure at that time. He also challenged Shade for the World Title, but was unable to defeat him for the title. After a few months of wrestling at GWA, the company went broke due to imbezzlement. Brutal Wrestling Federation After taking time off to recover from the rigors of King Hiss' Global Wrestling Federation, Gregory entered the market to find that he was in high demand due to the fact that he would take sick bumps, do high spots, and generally put his body on the line, while still being able to wrestle. After a contract was settled upon, Gregory entered The Battle for Immortality Tournament as "The Glorious 1" Gregory Bartlett, to determine who would be the newest champion after the World Title was vacated. Gregory won that tournament as a virtual unknown, rocketing him into a meteoric rise in the Hardcore scene. After several title defenses, the very over and beloved Bartlett underwent several controversies, to include him lying about his age, his leaving New York to evade a pending drug charge, and interview that was done with his biological father that was very profane and embarrassing. Spearheading the smear campaign was hated rival Frankenstein. Gregory was forced to vacate the World Title to deal with the drug charges, which were dropped because Gregory was never informed of his Miranda rights. Gregory returned to find that Frankenstein had won his vacated belt, and Gregory immediately started gunning for his World Title. He finally got his shot exactly one year after he won his title, in a Seven Layers of Hell Match, and won his title back at the expense of Frankenstein's career after Gregory gave him a hurricanranna off of the fourth tier cage, with Frankenstein landing on his head, breaking his neck and rendering him a quadripligic. Though he won his title back, he was immediately relieved of his title and was fired for ending Frankenstein's career. Gregory left professional wrestling to pursue a career in the military after earning his GED.﻿ Military career Gregory joined the United States Navy in 2001. Though it is proven that he was a member of the military, most of his records have been archived at The Pentagon. His records are not a matter of public record. Return to Wrestling After a five year hiatus away from professional wrestling, Gregory came back initially as convicted felon Charles Winston in 2005 in Championship Wrestling Federation. However, even though he picked up the Tag Team titles with Brimstone Denoso, Gregory left due to the bias that federation owner Corey Honkonen had towards his friends. Gregory rebounded and joined World Global Wrestling Federation, after owners Adam Barker and Adam Hopkins funded its revival. Gregory won the Striving for Gold tournament to determine the newest World Champion in WGWF. After a few title defenses, Gregory left for mysterious reasons and was stripped of the World Title. Later on, it was revealed that Gregory was involved in a federal issue regarding his service time. Gregory made a return to the ring to try to regain his World Title, but was unable to regain his World Title. Gregory was released from his contract. Gregory then successfully sued the company for firing him on the grounds that he was still in federal service in a part-time capacity. Though it damaged the company's reputation, it did not halt its production. After a year-long hiatus due to his no-complete clause in his WGWF contract, Gregory signed with Hybrid Championship Wrestling in September 2006, and was initially successful until he failed a drug test three monts later. HCW, which is ran by notorious straight-edge Trent Reese, buried Bartlett before outright releasing him on Christmas Day of his contract. WCWF and PWE, 2007-2009 Gregory signed a contract with Logan Kinsler and WCWF on December 25, 2006, within hours of being released from HCW. Though full of talent, WCWF was beginning to flounder to other giant federations, losing talent because of egotistical wrestlers who were once on the roster. Despite Gregory's history, WCWF took a chance on him. Gregory became one of its top stars within three months. A year later, he had what many people considered the best year of his career. During this tenure, he feuded with the likes of Bill Cage, Dan Bonez, Jester and The Young Republicans while compiling almost every title the company had to offer, while winning several Quarterly Awards and Yearly Awards, to include Feud of the Year with Bill Cage, and Tag Team of the Year with Cameron King. However, In November 2007, Gregory suffered a knee injury that put him out of action for three months. During that time, he helped a former colleague Nate Sanders launch Pro Wrestling Elite. During that time, Gregory helped with booking and even wrestled, helping put over Sgt. David Quaide. After his recovery period ended for WCWF, his contract was re-activated and he was brought back in, this time in an authority figure position. During that time, he won the Tag Titles, this time with on-again, off-again girlfriend Ryann Hardy. However, he dropped his half of the titles in an effort to focus on keeping WCWF afloat. However, he once again disappeared under mysterious circumstances a month after his return, only to reappear three months later, deranged and out of control. Within two months, he was put out of action after being arrested for aggravated assault. His contract was once again held up until he was able to return after all charges were dropped. He returned to the WCWF in October 2009, but was gone from the company in November of the same year after several changes in management and the roster had occurred. Once again, Gregory found himself clashing with the former owner of CWF, Corey Honkonen (who, at the time was portraying Tucker Matthews, one-half of The Young Republicans). Gregory, after several hours of mediation, was released from his WCWF contract. Almost immediately after his release, Gregory signed a competitive contract with Pro Wrestling Elite, becoming the top earner in the company at the time of his signing. Shortly thereafter, Gregory won the World Title, defeating the likes of Brad Jackson and James Michaels, finally earning his fourth World Title. Mercenary Work Almost immediately after winning the World Title, he was forced to abdicate the World Title because of internal strife in the front office stemming from Bartlett's shady past. There was fear that Gregory was going to disappear again. Bartlett, angered by this turn of events, immediately demanded to be released from his contract. He was paid his full sum for his contract, effectively making it so he could not compete for the next year. Bartlett made a few appearances on a few shows as host, but made the effort to get his cousin, Spencer Bartlett, into the wrestling business. When that failed, Gregory returned to work as a medical professional, taking on a mercenary contract to work in Afghanistan. During his tour, Gregory sustained wounds to his legs and back, puncturing his lungs and causing femoral bleeding. He was erroneously stated to have died from his wounds he suffered, but managed to survive, and was bedridden and rehabilitated for the next year before being released and brought back to the United States from Germany. XWrestling and PWE Reunion After a year and a half away from the ring, Gregory returned after a few months of training, signing with indy fed XWrestling in Las Vegas, Nevada. Gregory was dominant in his return, but clashes with fellow wrestlers caused friction, and Gregory left because of his tirades against them Kenny Kenniff and Nikko Tada after they were arrested for vandalizing his home had bothered the Owner Ja$e and Bartlett was threatened with termination. Bartlett asked for his release, and it was granted. A month later, after a long period of silence, Gregory and Nate Sanders both buried the hatchet and spoke to each other after Nate wanted to do a PWE Reunion show to raise money for charity. Gregory agreed to do the show, and won the All Hallows Gauntlet from the likes of Exile, Brad Jackson and Tom Foolery. After the match, Gregory was given his Grand Slam credential for winning the World Title in PWE, while winning every other major title in the WCWF. With his All Hallows Gauntlet victory, it seemed that his Hall of Fame induction was looming, as the PWE started to pick up steam and Gregory was slated to face Robert Masters for the World Title. Gregory lost the World Title match, and shortly thereafter, PWE started to lose the head of steam it once had. Return to Ring After undergoing inpatient treatment for various addictions and mental illness, Gregory Bartlett made his return to the ring in Decay Nation during the Breaking Dimensions tournament, defeating Xavier Magnus in the first round of the tournament. Rumors are circling that he's close to signing a contract with New Era Wrestling, a company he wrestled once in before undergoing treatment, defeating Christopher Crowe in a very decisive victory. Following a drug test failure, he was removed from the ring and placed in the broadcasting section of New Era Wrestling. After a few months, despite rave reviews, his show was removed from television due to its hard-nosed attitude towards both staff and wrestlers alike. After his great success in the Breaking Dimensions tournament, New Era signed him to lucrative contract. His wrestling debut is scheduled for November 25, 2011 against "The Sensational One" Romeo Stylez. Personal life Gregory has been married three times. He married his first wife, Daniella de la Rojas, on October 23, 2002. On July 11, 2003, she passed away due to complications during childbirth. His son, Jorge Robert Bartlett, passed away 8 hours later. He is divorced to his second wife, Samantha Fox. They married on June 28, 2005, and were separated five months later, on grounds of infidelity, in which both parties accused each other of cheating on each other. They had one child between them, James Michael Bartlett, who passed away on April 24, 2008, at the age of three from diabetic shock. Bartlett remarried to a woman named Janeth Trevizo on April 29, 2011. On January 7, 2011, police were dispatched to a private residence after an altercation had occurred. Statements were made that Gregory Bartlett assaulted a neighbor during a party, to which Bartlett was arrested on charges of assault with deadly force. The judge ordered Bartlett to go through rehab at an In-patient treatment facility. Reports have stated that while he feels that he does not have a drinking or drug problem, he has been very cooperative in treatment, much to the shock of the staff, who knew of Bartlett's anti-authority attitude. He is scheduled to complete treatment in late March. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves * As Gregory Bartlett ** The Shaft- Screwdriver ** Glorious Agony- Gorilla Clutch Hold ** Chuck Norris Special- Buzzsaw Kick * As Hades Harrison ** Hellbilly Joyride- Half Boston Crab ** Hell's Fury- Airplane Spin Death Valley Driver * As Charles Douglas Winston II ** Death Penalty- Dominator ** Life Sentence- Figure Four Leglock * Manager **Hellkitten * Theme Music ** "Dragula" by Rob Zombie (GWA) ** "Trust" by Megadeth (BWF) ** "Man In The Box" by Alice In Chains (CWF and WGWF) ** "The Final Countdown" by Europe (WCWF) ** "Prince of Darknes" by Megadeth (PWE) * Wrestlers Managed ** "Rockin'" Sam Donnigan ** "The Reaper" Michael Carpetti ** Malkov Wrestling Accomplishments *Global Wrestling Alliance ** United States Title (1 Time) ** Television Title (1 Time) ** World Tag Team Title (With Billy Harrison) (1 Time) *Brutal Wrestling Alliance ** World Heavyweight Title (2 Times) *Championship Wrestling Federation ** Tag Team Title (With Jonathan Desnoso, 1 Time) *World Global Wrestling Federation ** World Heavyweight Title (1 Time) *World Championship Wrestling Federation ** United States Title (1 Time) ** Global Impact Title (1 Time) ** International Television Title (1 Time) ** World Tag Team Title (With Cameron King, as the longest reigning Tag Team Champions at 328 days, and Ryann Hardy, 2 Times) ** Rookie of the Quarter (Quarter 1, 2007) ** Tag Team of the Quarter (Quarter 1, 2, 3, 2007) ** Feud of the Quarter (Vs. Bill Cage, Quarter 2, 2007) ** Feud of the Quarter (With Cameron King Vs. The Young Republicans, Quarter 3, 2007) ** Wrestler of the Quarter (Quarter 3, 2007) ** Feud of the Year (w/ Bill Cage, 2007) ** Tag Team of the Year (Bane Malitia/Avant Garde w/ Cameron King, 2007) ** Stable of the Year (Bane Malitia/Avant Garde w/ Tom Foolery and Cameron King, 2007) *Pro Wrestling Elite ** World Heavyweight Title (1 Time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:1983 births Category:Characters from New York Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:Characters by birth year Category:Characters by nationality Category:Characters from New York Category:1983 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American Characters